


Coffee & Long Looks

by BrandonJT



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/F, fem!Luke, i can't believe luke was originally a woman, i love the character either way but, set near the beginning of season 1, we could've gotten bi lorelai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandonJT/pseuds/BrandonJT
Summary: Sure, they flirt sometimes, and Rory likes her, and when she's dressed up she looks like the most beautiful woman in the world, but Lorelai Gilmore definitely isn't interested in Lucy Danes.





	Coffee & Long Looks

Lorelai doesn't feel anything for her.  
  
That'd be ridiculous, right? Lucy is just her friend, no different from Sookie. Sure, they flirt sometimes, and Rory likes her, and when she's dressed up she looks like the most beautiful woman in the world, but Lorelai Gilmore definitely isn't interested in Lucy Danes. Lucy's diner has practically become a second home for her, and she won't jeopardize their friendship based on a silly crush. She just has to wait for it to go away.  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen you this quiet before. It's creeping me out." Lucy grunts as she walks by the table, snapping Lorelai out of it. She shakes her head and smiles up at her friend.  
  
"Long day. Coffee and cheery pie?" the chipper brunette replies, preparing herself for the inevitable scolding she's going to get.  
  
"Please tell me you're ordering a slice and not the entire pie." the chef mutters. She can hear what Lucy is saying, but truth be told she's mostly focusing on how a woman can look so good in a hideous plaid shirt and a backwards baseball cap.  
  
"Deal, but you better not try and slip me a decaf." the other woman bargains, noticing a smile tugging on her friend's lips. The restaurateur doesn't look happy much, but when she does, with her long curly hair in a mess and bags under her beautiful blue eyes, Lorelai thinks she might faint.  
  
"It's your health you're ruining." Lucy sighs, shaking her head and walking away. Fine, so she's utterly infatuated with her. Well, infatuation isn't exactly the right word. It's an intense crush, that's for sure, but it doesn't seem to be short lived. She had known the cook since she arrived in Stars Hollow. The incorrigibly friendly person she was, they soon started to talk when Lorelai ate there, which blossomed into a friendship. Only recently had she started to interact with Lucy outside of the diner, and that's what brought out the romantic feelings...and the attraction. She couldn't help herself!  
  
"I'm gonna regret asking this, but what's on your mind?" she questions as she returns to the table, one hand filling her cup and the other serving her a slice of pie. There's no way in Hell she's telling the truth, so she scrambles to think of something that's happened in her life recently.  
  
"Rory likes a boy. I've never felt more protective in my life." Lorelai responds. Worrying about her daughter's love life has become the only distraction from worrying about her own.  
  
"Poor guy's gonna have to get the talk from you." her friend teases with a smirk, causing her to gasp and cross her arms.  
  
"I'm not that bad! I'm not gonna torment the kid, I just...don't you remember getting your heart broken by boys at that age? I thought I might die after my first breakup. I don't want Rory to feel like that." the brunette explains.  
  
"We are not talking about my mess of an adolescence, but...Rory's gonna feel that way. It's a part of growing up. She's lucky she has a mom like you to get her through it." the diner owner tells her, showing her sincere side. In that moment, hearing Lucy say something that sweet and looking up at her gorgeous face, she wants to break down and just ask her out on a date.  
  
"I think you oughta get home. If coffee can't snap you out of it, nothing will." Lucy says, as she realizes that no words came out of her mouth, all she did was stare at the other woman with a grin. God, she kinda just wants to curl up and die.  
  
"Yeah, I better. I'll see you tomorrow." Lorelai promises with a sad little smile as the other woman walks away. It's fine. Maybe it's better that she didn't make a move. Maybe she'll do it another time.  
  
Until then, they'll just have to settle for coffee and long looks.

**Author's Note:**

> There's only one other Lorelai x Fem!Luke fic on here and that's a crime.
> 
> It's my first time writing for these characters, I hope I didn't butcher them too much. This show has already taken over my life and I'm not even finished with the first season yet.


End file.
